Xavier
thumb|200pxXavier, Kapelan w randze Rekluzjarchy, Bohater i oddany sługa swego zakonu. Doświadczony wojownik i charyzmatyczny przywódca, który potrafił natchnąć swoich podwładnych do heroicznych czynów, podczas wielu licznych bitew. Obecnie jego martwe, naznaczone licznymi ranami, ciało jest na rodzimej planecie Salamander, na Nocturne, gdzie zostało zwrócone przez braci, walczących u jego boku. Historia Xavier, narodził się we wczesnych dniach czterdziestego pierwszego Milenium na macierzystej planecie zakonu, do którego został wprowadzony w 009.M41 przez swojego nauczyciela i mentora Kapelana Hasdrubaela. Gdy tylko został bratem zakonnym objął funkcję Kapelana, drugiego zaraz po swym mentorze. Przyjmując takie stanowisko poznał tajemnice Kultu Prometejskiego i, co oczywiste, obowiązki jakie pełnić musi Kapelan. Niewiele później, kiedy to wraz ze swoim Mentorem dokonał abordażu na okręt wyznawców Chaosu, zmuszony był poprowadzić Salamandry do boju, niemalże w szaleńczym i samobójczym ataku, po tym jak Hasdrubael poległ. Od tamtejszej pory, oprócz przejęcia obowiązków Mentora, aż do swej śmierci, prowadził swych podwładnych i motywował ich do gorliwszej walki. A w międzyczasie zdobył jeszcze honory terminatorskie. Dowództwo Rekluzjarcha doczekał się opinii charyzmatycznego, inteligentnego i wspaniałomyślnego dowódcy, jak i nauczyciela. Otwarcie i z wielkim oddaniem popierał kult Prometejski. Był usposobieniem honoru i odwagi, a także prawdziwego Marine, który poświęcił się swej długoletniej służbie. Jego słowa potrafiły inspirować wielu i sprawić, że dokonywali czynów niemożliwych nawet jak na Marines. Do ostatniej chwili otwarcie wierzył w sprawę za którą walczył wraz ze swoimi ludźmi w często samobójczych bitwach, w których żadna z nich nie zakończyła się odwrotem Salamander. Śmierć Kapelan prowadził potężny kontratak przeciwko Mrocznym Eldarom, którzy ośmielili się zaatakować planetę Drykccna i jej mieszkańców. Xavier, rzucił się wraz ze swymi braćmi w wir walki, nie raz zostając przebitym ostrzem przeciwnika. Każdy z wojowników, po tak licznych obrażeniach, nawet przy wytrzymałości Marine, umarłby na miejscu. Jednak Xavier dumnie dowodził i walczył dalej pomimo tak licznych śmiertelnych ran które odniósł. Nie chciał, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na śmierć póki chociażby jeden z xenos żył i mógł zagrozić mieszkańcom. Dlatego walczył dalej, a kolejne ciała przeciwników padały i piętrzyły się wkoło niego, aż do wygranej. Gdy tylko ujrzał, że bitwy już nadszedł kres, że żaden z xenos nie przetrwał, od tak licznych ran które zdobiły jego ciało i które przezwyciężał w tytanicznym wysiłku, upadł w końcu na ziemię, odchodząc by usiąść po prawicy Imperatora. Uzbrojenie Xavier póki żył, był jednym z najlepszych dowódców Salamander, który władał przeróżną ilością broni. Jednakże w bitwach najczęściej, oprócz oczywistego pancerza, używał również: * Crozius Arcanum - Jest to broń energetyczna, najczęściej w postaci buławy z Imperialnym orłem, która jest oznaką dzierżonej przez Kapelana funkcji. Po za tym, jest to świetna broń do zabijania przeciwników. * Pistolet Boltowy - Standardowy pistolet boltowy używany przez Adeptus Astartes, strzelający standardowymi pociskami boltowymi o własnym napędzie rakietowym. Xavier, podobnie jak inni Marines używał go podczas walki w zwarciu i na bliski dystans, gdzie mógł być najbardziej efektywny. * Rosarius - Jest to występujący w formie medalionu, często w różnych modelach i kształtach, generator osłony, który ochrania posiadacza niewidzialną tarczą ochronną. * Pieczęć Vulkana - Powiada się, że ten legendarny młot był stworzony i dzierżony przez ich ojca Vulkana. Dlatego też uznawany jest on za jeden ze świętych reliktów zakonu i dzierżyć go mogą jedynie tak wielcy bohaterowie jak Xavier. Ciekawostki Podobno gołymi rekami zabił starożytne monstrum, Salamandrę, na rodzinnej planecie zakonu. Źródła *''Codex: Space Marines (3rd Edition), str. 40'' *''Index Astartes I-IV - "Chaplains". str. 163'' *''White Dwarf Magazine 266 (UK) - "For the Emperor: Space Marine Chaplains". str. 23'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Salamandry Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Salamander Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines